


Teach Me

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Anthony Rizzo is a veteran stripper who takes the new guy, Kris Bryant under his wing.“You have a really great look, so half of the work is already done for you. You’re going to be a fucking star, Kris Bryant, after I’m done with you,” Anthony proclaims.Kris smiles shyly. “Thank you. I’m ready to learn. Teach me.”





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesaddestboner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/gifts).



> This is a fic I originally started (but never came close to finishing) a few years ago for another fandom.
> 
> I've been wanting to write a Bryzzo Stripper AU for a little while now, so it worked out!
> 
> I had fun writing this even though there's not much here as far as plot goes! (I jokingly refer to this fic as the literary version of Magic Mike).
> 
> I made a playlist to accompany this fic [ here ](http://playlists.net/teach-me) if you want to listen to it.
> 
> I was supposed to write a Bryzzo + Bryce Harper fic like two years ago and I never got around to it, so I guess it's better late than never.
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy this super long PWP!

* * *

_You can't keep your hands off me, touch me right there, rock my body_

_I can't keep my hands off you, your body is my party_

_I'm doing this little dance for you_

_You got me so excited_

_**Body Party- Ciara** _

* * *

When Kris isn’t dancing on stage, he often serves drinks at the bar during his shift. He has been told that it’s an initiation task, but he doesn’t mind it. It gives him a chance to take his mind off the butterflies in his stomach. It has been a little over two weeks now since Kris was hired. He still gets pretty nervous about stripping in front of grabby, horny men. Kris also doesn’t mind being the bartender because he has a great view of the stage. He likes watching his co-workers for learning purposes.

Anthony Rizzo is Kris’ mentor and also the object of his affection. Kris blocks out just about everything else when Rizz is performing. He pours a beer for Jason, a fellow stripper, but his eyes barely leave the stage. Anthony is always so fluid and confident in all his movements; Kris is absolutely mesmerized. Kris is snapped back into reality when the beer starts overflowing and he creates a mess on the counter and on the floor. He cleans up the spill and apologizes to Jason as he _finally_ hands him his Coors Light.

“I promise to be more careful next time,” Kris sincerely says.

“It’s ok, kid. Rizz has that effect on people,” Jason teases.

Kris blushes. “My crush on him is that obvious?”

“You practically drool whenever you’re in his presence. It’s pretty cute,” Jason tells him.

“I’m sure Anthony just sees me as some dumb lovesick kid who’s not worth his time,” Kris states.

“I highly doubt that,” Jason disagrees.

“So, do you think that I have an actual shot with him?” Kris wonders.

“Definitely. You should go for it,” Jason encourages Kris.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

* * *

Kris is getting ready backstage to dance for just his fifth time. He takes a shot of vodka to help calm his nerves. Kris readjusts his tight leather shorts and he takes a few deep, soothing breaths. He looks at himself in a full-length mirror and he thinks that he looks pretty good. After a second glance, Kris decides to put some more oil onto his abs and his legs. He reaches for the bottle and he drops it when he sees Rizz approaching him. Anthony picks up the baby oil for him.

“Where do you want it?” Rizz asks.

“Excuse me?” Kris responds with a raised eyebrow.

Anthony laughs. “The baby oil. I’ll rub it on for you.”

“Oh! Um . . . my stomach and my thighs,” Kris answers nervously.

Rizz opens the bottle and he squirts some of the oil onto his hands. He massages the slick liquid onto Kris’ chest and stomach. Kris shivers automatically at Anthony’s touch. Rizz makes sure to coat the front and back of Kris’ thighs so that they’re shiny enough. His touch is completely platonic and professional, but Kris is still trying hard not to get turned on. He breathes a sigh of relief when Anthony is finished.

“You look perfect,” Rizz compliments.

“Thanks,” Kris remarks.

“So, I’ll be out there watching you tonight,” Anthony informs him.

“What? Why?” Kris blurts out.

“Because I’m your mentor. I need to see what you can do, so I can better coach you. Don’t worry, Kris. I’ll be in the back, so you can act like I’m not there,” Rizz replies.

“Yeah, ok,” Kris says after Rizz walks away.

* * *

Kris takes a few sips of water before it’s time for him to dance. He’s hydrated and he’s as ready as he’s ever going to be. He gives Ian Happ a pat on the ass and a quick “good job” as he walks past him to get on stage. The beginning of “Pony” by Ginuwine plays and Kris clears his mind of doubts. He can see Rizz in the back corner of the club, but he quickly looks away. Kris decides to pay attention to the middle-aged men with pockets full of money instead. He whispers to himself that he only has to dance for about four minutes. Kris focuses on the song and the lyrics as he moves to the beat.

* * *

Anthony is watching Kris with a very keen eye. Rizz has seen plenty of pretty kids enter the business and never realize their potential. He doesn’t want the same thing to happen to Kris. Kris is a lot sweeter, more naïve, and greener than most 21 year olds that become strippers. Anthony feels responsible and protective of him. He makes sure that no one is being too handsy with Kris. He studies Kris’ movements and techniques and he takes mental notes.

* * *

Kris is tired and drenched in sweat after he’s finally done performing. He collects his money and his clothing before he heads backstage to the dressing room. It’s mostly deserted when he gets there because guys have either gone home or they’re giving lap dances. Kris is in the middle of pulling cash out of his thong when Anthony enters the dressing room. He smiles sweetly and Kris can’t stop the blush that starts to cover his whole body.

“How bad was I?” Kris wants to know.

Rizz shakes his head. “You weren’t bad, but I could tell that you were a little nervous. But that’s normal. I do have a few things to show you though. Are you busy tomorrow?”’

“No,” Kris answers.

“Good. How about I pick you up and take you out to breakfast. Then I can bring you back here for a private lesson,” Anthony offers.

“Sure,” Kris agrees.

* * *

Kris wakes up to a text from Anthony. Rizz wants to make sure that they’re still on for breakfast and for a private lesson at the club. Kris thinks about cancelling because he’s so nervous, but he decides to go through with it. He hops in the shower and he quickly finds a tank top and a pair of shorts to wear. Kris is finished getting ready as soon as Anthony knocks on his door.

“Hey. I hope that going to IHOP is ok,” Rizz greets.

“Yeah, IHOP is great,” Kris replies.

“Great! Let’s go,” Anthony says.

The ride to IHOP is filled with comfortable silence. Kris enjoys listening to the variety of music that Rizz plays. It’s 10:30 A.M. so the parking lot is full by the time that they get there. Anthony contemplates going to another restaurant, but Kris tells him that he doesn’t mind waiting. The pretty hostess lets them know that their wait will only be about ten minutes. Kris and Rizz sit down on a bench in the front of the restaurant as they wait.

“So, how are your classes going?” Rizz asks.

“Good. It’s my last semester, so I just want school to be over with already,” Kris answers.

“I’m actually looking to hire more athletic trainers at my gym. If you’re interested in working for me after you graduate . . . ” Anthony trails off.

“Are you serious? I’m _very_ interested,” Kris eagerly comments.

“If you find the time, you should come by the gym more. I can introduce you to some of the guys,” Rizz offers.

“My schedule will clear up soon. I’ll make sure to go a few days a week,” Kris promises.

* * *

There’s a room in the club strictly for training and practicing. It’s 11:45 A.M. on a Saturday, so it’s empty. Anthony pairs his phone with the Bluetooth speakers so that he can play some music. The room is full of mirrors and Kris awkwardly looks at his reflection. He can see that he’s turning a little red and it’s because he’s in such close proximity to Rizz. Anthony shuffles his playlist and he turns his music down a little so that he and Kris can talk at a normal volume.

“You have a really great look, so half of the work is already done for you. You’re going to be a fucking star, Kris Bryant, after I’m done with you,” Anthony proclaims.

Kris smiles shyly. “Thank you. I’m ready to learn. Teach me.”

“I could notice that you were nervous last night, but I think that’s a good thing. It could actually work in your favor,” Rizz tells him.

“Really?” Kris asks.

“You have an innocence, a sweet naiveté about you. You can play that up. You have those big, bright blue expressive eyes. You can practically fucking break hearts with them. Instead of looking like a scared puppy, you can look bashful, yet in control at the same time. Look in the mirror and practice your expressions,” Anthony tells him.

Despite the fact that Kris has been considered attractive his entire life, he’s never really _felt_ sexy. He runs his fingers through his hair before he takes a good look at himself. Kris’ lips are a little dry, so he quickly licks them. He bites his bottom lip in an enticing way and he tries to make seductive eyes. Rizz stands behind him and he gently pushes Kris’ shoulders back and his chest out.

“Good posture is important. It helps you appear more confident,” Anthony lets him know.

“Ok. I’ll remember that,” Kris responds.

Rizz tilts Kris’ chin up. “Now you look more like the predator than the prey. I’m going to play a song so that you can focus on your facial expressions and your body movements at the same time.”

Anthony has a playlist specifically for work, so he hits shuffle before he plays it. “Make Me” by Britney Spears plays and Rizz thinks that it’s perfect. Kris is familiar with the song and he likes the lyrics and the beat. He tries to forget that Rizz is standing right behind him and studying his every move. Kris rocks his body back and forth slowly before he removes his shirt. Anthony places his hand on top of Kris’ and he positions their joined hands on Kris’ chest. He moves their hands down his stomach and he stops when they reach the waistband of Kris’ shorts.

“You need to touch your body more,” Anthony whispers.

Kris trembles involuntarily as he feels Rizz’s breath against his ear. Kris tries to think of something unappealing so that he doesn’t pop a boner. Anthony removes his hand from Kris’, but he remains standing close to him. Kris glances in the mirror and he can only focus on how good that he and Rizz look together. He tries to commit this moment to memory because he may never get this close to Anthony again. After a few moments, Kris slides his shorts down to his ankles sensually. He steps out of them and he’s left wearing just his shoes and dark blue boxer briefs. He hopes that Rizz doesn’t expect him to go fully nude. He knows there’s _no way_ that he can hide his semi-erection if he’s completely exposed. Kris continues to seductively move his body even after the song changes.

“Do you feel sexy?” Rizz asks him.

“Yeah, I do,” Kris admits.

“Touch yourself,” Anthony instructs him.

“What?” Kris replies incredulously.

“Put your hand down your pants and stroke your cock,” Rizz commands.

Kris bites his tongue so that a moan doesn’t slip past his lips. Hearing Anthony talk dirty to him has his dick completely erect now. Rizz is still standing behind Kris with his arms loosely draped around his waist. Kris closes his eyes as he slips his hand inside his boxer briefs. He’s glad that he’s leaning against Anthony’s solid body because he feels weak in the knees. Kris rests his head onto Anthony’s shoulder as he caresses his cock from base to tip. He usually starts off slowly and paces himself while masturbating, but his adrenaline is too high right now. The fact that Kris can smell, feel, and hear Rizz is way better than having to settle for made-up fantasies of him like he usually does.

“Open your eyes,” Anthony softly says.

Kris turns crimson when he looks up at his reflection. He notices that his forehead is sweaty and that his lower lip is red and swollen from his constant biting of it. Rizz tells him that he looks beautiful and Kris can’t suppress his groan this time. He isn’t sure if he _should_ stop touching himself or not, but Kris is choosing not to. Seeing the way that Anthony is lasciviously looking at him is the biggest turn-on for Kris. Kris fights to keep his eyes open and focused on his and Anthony’s combined reflection in the mirror. He uses the pre-cum that’s flowing from the tip as lube so that he can use a tighter grip and a faster rhythm.

Kris absolutely loves feeling Rizz’s strong arms around his body. He thinks about how he wishes that Anthony would just pick him up and fuck him against the nearest wall. Kris’ arm looks like a blur as he jerks off like he does when he’s alone and completely uninhibited. He only feels slightly embarrassed that he’s getting ready to cum quickly like a clumsy teenager. Kris almost loses his balance and the shift in position makes him realize that he can _feel_ Rizz’s erection against the back of his thighs. He’s not certain if there are any more lines that can be crossed at this point, so Kris decides to grind against Anthony. They moan in unison at the contact.

“Fuck, Kris,” Rizz says in a breathy tone.

Kris has never been more thankful for clothes being made out of thin material than he is right now. He can feel how hard and how thick that Anthony’s dick is as he rubs against it. It’s _almost_ exactly what Kris wants to feel right now. Rizz moves one of his hands down to Kris’ hip and Kris loves how possessive that it feels. Kris gasps when Anthony’s other hand finds its way around his cock. He’s not at all surprised that Rizz knows exactly how to use his large fingers to bring him pleasure. Kris whimpers as Anthony makes a fist and strokes him in all the right places. His breathing picks up when Rizz nibbles on his earlobe. He takes it into his mouth to gently suck on it and that’s all it takes for Kris. He cries out Anthony’s name as he cums. Rizz removes his shirt and he uses it to wipe off his hand and Kris’ stomach. After he catches his breath, Kris puts his shorts back on. He turns so that he’s now facing Anthony and he has to resist the urge to kiss him.

“You need to bring that kind of sexiness and sensuality with you on the stage,” Anthony tells him.

Kris nods. “Ok.”

“I was going to teach you some lap dance stuff, but I think that you have that covered,” Rizz remarks.

“I could always learn more,” Kris comments.

“Maybe we’ll go over that next week,” Anthony says.

“Are we done for today?” Kris asks in a disappointed tone.

Rizz caresses Kris’ cheek. “Yeah, that’s enough for today.”

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

* * *

Kris has not been able to stop thinking about Anthony and what happened between them on Saturday. When he closes his eyes at night, he can still perfectly remember every detail of their encounter. He hasn’t really seen much of Rizz recently though, so he has no idea how he feels about everything. Kris knows that he could of course call Anthony and talk to him, but he’s too afraid to do that. They’re still scheduled for their private lesson on Saturday, so Kris will wait to talk to Rizz then. In the meantime, he’ll drool as he watches Anthony on stage. He curses when he overfills another drink.

“I hope that you dance better than you make drinks, kid,” A customer comments.

Kris blushes as he hands him his drink. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s just a joke. A guy as gorgeous as you really just has to stand still and look pretty. There’s no skill or talent needed,” The customer replies.

Kris wants to scoff and roll his eyes, but he just smiles politely instead. He has learned in a short time that it’s in his best interest to ignore the ignorant things that customers say to him and to his co-workers. Kris turns his attention back to Rizz dancing on stage since there aren’t too many customers at the bar. He’s always both fascinated and turned on by watching Anthony perform. Kris is forced to look away from the stage when he feels his arm being grabbed. He’s not surprised that it’s his rude customer.

“Give me another drink,” The customer demands.

“No, you’ve had enough,” Kris argues.

He tightens his grip on Kris’ arm. “You don’t tell me when I’ve had enough! I can buy everything in this whole place, including _you_.”

Before Kris can even open his mouth to respond, he sees Rizz and one of the bouncers approaching the bar. Anthony tells the guy to keep his hands to himself as he gets dragged away by the bouncer. He then turns toward Kris and with a soft expression asks him if he’s ok. Kris says that he’s fine even though there are still finger prints indented on his arm. Even though his shift isn’t over yet, Rizz tells Kris that he’s done bartending for the night.

“I’ll get Ian or Addison to take your place,” Anthony lets him know.

“But—”

Rizz interrupts him. “No buts. I don’t want any more guys grabbing you.”

“It wasn’t that bad. I’ve had guys get more aggressive with me at regular clubs,” Kris mentions.

Anthony rubs Kris’ arm. “I don’t like seeing another dude’s marks on you.”

“Would you rather mark me up instead?” Kris asks as they walk into the dressing room.

“That’s not what I meant,” Rizz replies.

“Because you know that I would let you,” Kris flirts.

“Kris . . . ” Anthony starts.

“I’m tired of pretending that I don’t want you,” Kris quietly admits.

“We shouldn’t do this,” Rizz states.

Kris shakes his head. “You’re really saying this after what happened last week? And after you just acted like a jealous boyfriend two minutes ago?”  

“I wasn’t thinking clearly. I—”

“You should really stop sending me mixed signals,” Kris points out.

“I know!” Anthony agrees.

Rizz has never thought it was a good idea to get involved with anyone that he works with. He still feels that way, but there’s just something about Kris. He drives Anthony crazy in a way that no one ever has. He’s trying really hard to think with his correct head right now. The dressing room is relatively empty right now and that’s just making it harder for Rizz to focus. He has to stop himself from backing Kris into the locker behind him and having his way with him.

“You are the worst temptation,” Anthony lets him know.

“Sorry,” Kris responds with a smirk.

“I really should go before I do something that I’ll regret,” Rizz says.

Kris licks his lips. “Something like what?”

“Like kiss you until you can’t breathe,” Anthony whispers.

An involuntary shudder goes through Kris’ body after hearing Rizz’s words. He’s getting ready to practically _beg_ Anthony to kiss him when a fellow dancer walks into the room. They separate and then they smile awkwardly at their co-worker. Rizz is secretly grateful for the distraction. He gets his belongings out of his locker and then he reluctantly tells Kris goodbye. Anthony has to force his feet to move toward the exit when Kris gives him a pleading look.

* * *

Kris wakes up with a smile on his face Saturday morning. He gets to meet Anthony for another private lesson at the club and he’s excited about it. Of course, Kris has no idea what to expect because Rizz is _still_ sending him mixed signals. He’s flirtatious one minute and then he’ll ignore Kris five minutes later. Anthony almost punched a guy in the jaw a few nights ago for getting handsy with him and Kris thought that it was really hot. But the silent treatment that ensued, however, was not. He’s not sure exactly what kind of mood that Rizz will be in, but he’s going to wear his tightest pair of shorts regardless.

Kris makes his own breakfast since he and Anthony are meeting each other at the club this time. Although he didn’t explicitly state it, Kris is sure that Rizz isn’t picking him up because he wants to limit how much alone time that they spend with each other. It’s very frustrating for Kris that Anthony won’t just give in to his desires. If he were truly not interested, it would be a lot easier for Kris to move on. But knowing that Rizz wants him just as badly is maddening for Kris.

He’s not surprised to see Anthony’s car in the employee parking lot when he gets to the club. Kris takes off his sunglasses before he walks through the entrance. His heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest as he makes his way toward the training room. Rizz greets him with a friendly smile that Kris returns. Anthony tells him that before they get to the lap dance part of their lesson that he wants Kris to do some pole work first.

“So far, all of your routines have been to slower songs. I think that you should try something a little more up-tempo,” Rizz suggests.

“I have no rhythm, but I’ll try it,” Kris replies.

Anthony stands a few feet away from him so that he can get a nice up-close view. He plays a song with a lively beat and he tells Kris to get started whenever he’s ready. Kris definitely feels more comfortable performing with slower songs playing, so he feels slightly out of his element now. He feels like he’s focusing a lot more on making sure that he’s keeping up with the beat than he is on his actual dance moves. Kris is pretty sure that he’ll have trouble trying to connect with his audience as well.

“Take a deep breath and relax, Kris. It’s just music and it’s there to help you,” Rizz explains.

“It’s just harder for me to focus,” Kris comments.

“It might help if you close your eyes for a few seconds,” Anthony advises.

Kris takes Rizz’s advice and of course it helps. He takes his tank top off before he starts climbing the pole. Rizz tells him that his tall frame really works in his favor when it comes to his pole moves. Even though he sometimes gets a brief headache from the blood rushing to his head, Kris likes to hang upside down. It gives him a different view of the crowd and it’s fun for him. Anthony continues giving him little pieces of advice on how to better his performance. Kris really appreciates how Rizz has taken him under his wing.

“Sometimes I learn better by watching. So maybe you should give _me_ a lap dance first,” Kris proposes.

Anthony laughs. “Nice try. But no.”

Rizz pulls up a chair and he sits down in it. Kris tries to rid himself of all the dirty thoughts that are popping into his head about riding Anthony. He takes his shoes off because he hates the squeaky sound that they’re making as they slide on the floor. Kris decides to keep his shorts on though . . . at least for now. He lets Rizz know that he’s going to skip most of the teasing non-contact stuff since he has already seen that today. Kris is slightly surprised when Anthony doesn’t argue with him.

He starts out with his back to Rizz. Kris slowly bends over and he touches his toes. He sensually moves his fingers up his legs before he shakes his ass a little bit. Kris definitely notices the shift in Anthony’s breathing as he dances for him. He loves the fact that he’s already getting a reaction from Rizz. Kris spreads his legs wide and he executes the splits perfectly. Anthony makes a comment about not knowing that Kris was that flexible. He humps the floor for a few seconds, making sure to give Rizz a great view of his ass. He gets on all fours next and then he turns so that he’s facing Anthony.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Kris asks.

“Very much so,” Rizz answers.

Kris crawls toward Anthony and he parts his thick thighs. He gently massages the strong muscles there and Rizz can’t help but to moan at the feeling. Anthony’s shorts aren’t doing a damn thing to hide his erection and it’s making Kris’ mouth water. He brushes his fingers against Rizz’s cock before he quickly moves on and slides his hands over Anthony’s stomach and chest. Kris holds on to Rizz’s shoulders for balance. He stands himself up and then he takes his shorts off in a painfully slow fashion. Anthony can’t help but to notice that Kris’ boxers are clinging tightly to his hard-on.

They both let out satisfied sounds when Kris finally sits down in Rizz’s lap. He drapes his long arms around Anthony’s broad shoulders and then he leans in until their faces are only inches apart. Rizz caresses Kris’ cheek before he traces over his pretty pink lips with his thumb. Kris opens his mouth and Anthony knows that it’s an open invitation. Blood is only properly flowing to one of Rizz’s heads right now, so he acts without thinking. Anthony captures Kris’ sweet mouth in a soft kiss. It’s slow and tentative at first.

Rizz patiently slips his tongue inside and he slowly explores Kris’ mouth. Kris wants more, so he yanks on the collar of Anthony’s shirt as he deepens the kiss. His moan gets muffled as he sucks on Rizz’s tongue as if his life depends on it. It’s easily the hottest kiss that either man has ever had. Kris starts to whine at the loss of contact until he feels Anthony’s mouth on his neck. He quivers when Rizz tenderly sucks and bites the sensitive skin on the side of his neck.

“Fuck, Anthony!” Kris groans.

Rizz slides his hands down to Kris’ ass and he squeezes it. Kris is hard enough to cut diamonds and he’s _desperate_ for some relief. He rocks his hips forward and they grunt simultaneously as their dicks rub together. The pre-cum that Kris is leaking adds the best wet friction. Anthony doesn’t have any underwear on underneath his thin shorts, so he can really feel the way that Kris is frantically grinding against him. Rizz nibbles on the skin at Kris’ collarbone hard enough to leave marks. Kris loves how rough that Anthony is being with him.

He bites his lip and then he lets out a high-pitched sound when Rizz slips his large hands into his boxers and touches his bare skin. Kris feels dizzy and high from all the pleasure that he’s experiencing. Anthony has never seen anything more beautiful than Kris in his current state; his skin is flushed, his hair is sticking to his sweaty forehead, and he looks downright pornographic. Rizz is pretty sure that he can watch Kris while he’s on the brink of climax forever.

“I want to feel you inside me,” Kris moans against Anthony’s lips.

“Fuck,” Rizz says in awe.

“I think about it every night, Anthony. How your huge cock would split me open,” Kris whispers.

Rizz can’t even come up with a proper response because he’s trying too hard not to cum. Meanwhile, Kris is busy chasing his own orgasm; he’s like a dog that’s furiously humping someone’s leg. He leans in to kiss Anthony and somehow it’s filled with even more desperation than the first one. Rizz decides to tease Kris with light, barely there touches along his crack. He circles his thumb around the rim of Kris’ tight hole and it’s enough to make Kris cry out.

“You look good enough to eat, Kris. I’d love to eat you out until my mouth gets sore and then fuck you hard,” Anthony lets him know.

“Oh, shit!” Kris exclaims.

“I’d get you so wet that I’d be able to just slide in easily. But I would still take my time and make sure that you could still feel all _eight_ inches of me,” Rizz remarks.

Kris can’t hold off anymore. His body shakes involuntarily as he blows his load. He creates a mess all over his underwear and Anthony’s shorts. Kris is drenched in sweat and it takes him a few moments to catch his breath. He remembers that last time he kind of left Rizz hanging and that didn’t help him get off. There’s no way that Kris is going to miss out on the opportunity to touch Anthony again. He stands up briefly so that he can pull down Rizz’s soiled shorts.

Kris licks his lips in appreciation when he finally lays eyes on Anthony’s bare dick. His own cock twitches weakly and Kris knows that he would be hard again if it were physically possible. He sits back down on Rizz’s lap and he immediately wraps his fingers around Rizz’s dick. Of course, it’s just as big and perfect as Kris expected it to be. He can’t get enough of the hot sounds that he’s coaxing from Anthony’s lips. Kris loves the fact that he’s in control of Rizz’s pleasure.

“I’m gonna lick my hand clean after you cum all over it,” Kris promises.

Anthony moans. “Jesus, Kris.”

“Then I’ll jerk off when I go home while the taste of you is still fresh on my tongue,” Kris adds.

Rizz is torn between wanting Kris to continue talking dirty to him and also begging for him to stop. He prides himself on having good stamina, but there’s no way that Anthony can hold off any longer. Kris’ hands feel too good and his words are just too much for Rizz. He softy moans Kris’ name as he reaches his peak. Kris is a man of his word, so he sucks on his sticky fingers until they’re clean. Anthony can’t resist pulling Kris in for a deep kiss, he doesn’t even care that he can taste himself.

“That was a good lesson,” Kris eventually says once the kiss ends.

Rizz laughs. “I forgot that I was supposed to be teaching you something.”

“You’re a great teacher, Anthony. There are so many _more_ things that I would love to learn from you,” Kris comments.

“Oh, I’m sure,” Rizz replies wryly.

“So, same time next week?” Kris asks.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Anthony agrees.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

* * *

Kris is happy with the way that things have progressed between him and Anthony. They hang out a lot together at work now that Kris is pretty much off bartending duties. Kris has even been visiting Rizz at his gym a few times a week, as well. But the best thing to Kris is when they spend time with each other alone at one of their apartments. Anthony’s not really a fan of PDA at work, so Kris loves those nights they spend together when they make out for hours. Rizz is currently in his kitchen making dinner while Kris is studying for a test in the living room.

“I’m tired of studying,” Kris complains.

“But you just started!” Anthony points out.

“I know! But it’s really boring and there's a lot of material. Besides, there are other things that I’d much rather do right now,” Kris replies with a wink.

“If you study and do well on your test tomorrow, I promise that I’ll make it worth your while,” Rizz assures him.

“Does this mean that we’ll finally have sex?” Kris wants to know.

“Maybe,” Anthony answers.

“Don’t get me wrong, you have extremely talented hands and a hot mouth. But I want more,” Kris comments.

“And you’ll get it. You just have to wait for it,” Rizz tells him.

“I’m usually pretty patient, but you just make me so damn desperate and needy,” Kris admits.

“Listen to me since I’m your elder. Waiting makes it better, I can guarantee that,” Anthony declares.

Kris rolls his eyes. “You’re only _two_ years older than I am, so you hardly count as my elder.”

“It’s going to be three years soon. Besides, my experience makes me like a whole decade older than you,” Rizz argues.

“Whatever old man,” Kris teases.

* * *

Because it’s almost time for finals, Kris has a lot of optional study sessions in his classes. He uses some of that free time to shadow Anthony at his gym. Kris observes Rizz and he makes sure to ask lots of questions. He gets to see Anthony do the boring administrative parts of his job and he also gets to see him do personal training sessions, and teach classes. Kris doesn’t want to be a distraction so he finds a place in the back of the room to sit or stand during the classes. It gives him a nice view of everything.

Unfortunately, it makes it easy for him to see Bryce flirting with his boyfriend. Kris doesn’t know much about Bryce except for the fact that he’s new to the gym and that he has been coming nearly every day for the past week. He’s young, attractive, and he has an athletic body. To say that Kris sees him as a threat is an understatement. Kris paints a smile on his face when he notices Anthony and Bryce walking toward him.

“Bryce, this is my boyfriend Kris,” Rizz introduces.

Bryce extends his hand. “Hi, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, you too,” Kris says dryly as he shakes his hand.

“Joe has put me on recruitment duty for the club, so I told Bryce to stop by later and check it out,” Anthony explains.

Kris tries to hide his annoyance. “ _Oh_. Well, I guess I’ll see you then.”

* * *

“Why did you invite Bryce here?” Kris asks once they’re in the dressing room.

“Have you seen that kid? He’ll be a huge money maker around here,” Rizz answers.

“I don’t like him,” Kris admits.

“You don’t even know him,” Anthony points out.

“I don’t like the fact that he flirts with you,” Kris clarifies.

“Oh my God, you’re jealous!” Rizz realizes.

“It would be different if he wasn’t your type,” Kris replies.

“My type?” Anthony questions.

“He’s young and pretty. He also seems a little. . . naïve in his own way. You’re definitely attracted to that,” Kris responds.

“I’ll admit that Bryce is attractive, but I’m not attracted _to_ him. You’re the only person that I’m into,” Rizz assures him.

“Ok,” Kris comments.

Anthony kisses him chastely. “I’ll be back after I meet with Bryce. I won’t be too long.”

* * *

“So, what do you think?” Anthony asks Bryce after giving him a tour.

“I’m not really much of a dancer, but I do like the idea of having guys showering me with money while I’m on stage,” Bryce tells him.

Rizz smirks. “I can help you with the dancing part.”

“You can? That’s great!” Bryce says.

“Yeah. If you’re not busy on Saturday, I can meet you here and teach you some things,” Anthony offers.

“Sounds good,” Bryce comments.

“You should stay and enjoy the rest of the performances tonight,” Rizz suggests.

“Will you be performing?” Bryce wants to know.

“I’ll be up there in a little while,” Anthony remarks.

“Then I’ll be watching from the front row,” Bryce replies.

* * *

Now that things are getting more serious with Rizz, Kris doesn’t like watching him strip at work as much. Since Anthony’s the star attraction, he gets lots of attention and admiration. Kris prefers to not see guys trying to grope his boyfriend. But he really doesn’t trust Bryce, so he wants to keep an eye on him. Kris is standing on the side of the stage, so he can see everyone in the audience clearly. There’s not much out of the ordinary that’s happening, but Kris is still watching Bryce like a hawk. He’s just starting to relax when Rizz walks toward the edge of the stage. Anthony sits down and the guys crowd around him.

Most of them just quickly stuff money into his underwear and move right along. Bryce has a bill in his mouth when he approaches Rizz. He bends down so that his face is in between Anthony’s legs. Without using his hands, Bryce tucks the bill into Rizz’s thong. He doesn’t immediately remove his mouth from Anthony’s crotch area and Kris’ blood starts to boil. Bryce glances in Kris’ direction and he winks at him. Kris has never wanted to physically harm someone so badly in his entire life.

* * *

“Kris, you need to calm down,” Anthony says as he puts his clothes on in the dressing room.

“He crossed the line. If you don’t talk to him about it, then I will,” Kris threatens.

Rizz sighs. “So this probably isn’t the best time to tell you that I’ll be giving him a private lesson on Saturday.”

“Like hell you are!” Kris yells.

“Look, Joe asked me to take him under my wing and—”

Kris cuts him off. “I know first-hand just what your _lessons_ are all about.”

“It won’t be like that with him,” Anthony promises.

“I would be more likely to believe you if you weren’t hard right now,” Kris points out.

“You know that it’s just because I like being watched! It’s not because of him!” Rizz argues.

“I think that I’ll sleep at my place tonight,” Kris says.

* * *

Kris is not having the best week. Things with Anthony are still a bit tense and he thinks that he bombed one of his finals. Kris is tired, stressed, and he just wants to completely make up with his boyfriend. Due to him needing to study harder, Kris hasn’t spent the night at Rizz’s house all week. He wants nothing more than to cuddle up with Anthony in his comfortable bed tonight. Kris isn’t scheduled to work, but he’s at the club anyway so that he can spend some more time with Rizz. He tries not to get annoyed or jealous as he watches Anthony rub oil onto Bryce’s abs.

“Kris, can you get my back for me?” Bryce requests.

“Uh . . . sure,” Kris answers.

Rizz is still oiling up Bryce from the front when Kris stands behind him. There’s hardly any space between their three bodies and Kris is sure that what they’re doing looks far less innocent than it actually is. He borrows the bottle from Anthony and he squirts some oil onto his hands. Kris starts at Bryce’s shoulders and then he works his way down his impressively muscled back. He wipes his hands on the same towel that Rizz's using when they’re done.

“Thanks guys,” Bryce expresses gratitude.

“No problem,” Anthony says.

Bryce smirks as he walks away. “I’ll see you guys out there. Oh, and what you said about Kris was totally right.”

“What _exactly_ did you say about me to him?” Kris demands.

“He’s probably referring to that joke I made about you being good with your hands,” Rizz tells him.

“I don’t know if I’m more confused about _why_ you made that joke around him or his reaction to it,” Kris comments with a shrug.

* * *

Kris knows that Anthony is only paying so much attention to Bryce on stage because he’s preparing for their upcoming private lesson. But it still gets under Kris’ skin a little bit. There’s a little voice in his head that’s telling him that Rizz is enjoying the show that Bryce is putting on too much. Kris hasn’t really been touched all week and he thinks that it’s making him crankier and more paranoid than normal. He leans in so that he can whisper directly into Anthony’s ear.

“I’m gonna suck you off when we leave here,” Kris declares.

“That sounds great,” Rizz says in a distracted tone.

Kris scoffs. “You’re not even paying attention to me.”

“Yeah, I am,” Anthony insists.

“It’s clear that you’re more focused on Bryce right now,” Kris argues.

“Kris—”

“Just forget it,” Kris remarks.

* * *

“You haven’t said a word since we left the club,” Rizz mentions as he hangs his keys up.

“Because I’m still pissed off!” Kris exclaims.

“I don’t understand why you’re so mad. Is it because of tonight or . . . ” Anthony trails off.

Kris takes a deep breath. “You haven’t touched me all week and I can’t help but wonder why.”

“Honestly, you’ve been moody and it felt like you didn’t even want to be around me most days,” Rizz explains.

“Yet when I expressed interest tonight, you seemed bored,” Kris brings up.

“You just caught me off guard!” Anthony defends.

Kris blinks back tears. “Just admit that you want Bryce instead of me!”

Seeing Kris so upset and so insecure breaks Rizz’s heart. Kris looks every bit the vulnerable 21 year old that he is. Anthony delicately wipes Kris’ tears away with the pad of his thumb. He kisses him on the forehead as he wraps his strong arms around him. Rizz walks them over to his couch and he covers them up with a soft blanket. Kris has calmed down some after a little while, but he still looks like a kicked puppy.

Anthony tilts Kris’ chin up. “Look at me, kid. You’re truly the only person that I want. I love _you_ , Kristopher Lee Bryant.”

“Then how come you won’t fuck me?” Kris wants to know.

Rizz caresses Kris’ cheek. “Oh, Kris. Sex is not the ultimate expression of love. But I do still think that it’s something special. I didn’t want to rush and sleep with you like I’ve done with guys in the past. You mean so much more to me than that. I was going to surprise you, but I guess that I’ll let the cat out of the bag now. I booked a nice hotel for us to go to after your graduation party next week; complete with champagne, chocolate covered strawberries, rose petals, and the works. Because you fucking deserve that.”

“I love you too, Anthony,” Kris says aloud for the first time.

* * *

Kris wakes up to an empty bed the next morning. There’s a note on Rizz’s pillow saying that he’s at the club with Bryce and that he’ll be back soon. Even though it’s signed “I love you”, Kris’ insecurities are starting to resurface. He can’t stop thinking about what Anthony and Bryce might be doing together. Kris imagines Rizz touching Bryce’s naked body while they’re kissing. He hates that his mind is going to the worst places. Kris hopes that taking a shower and eating some breakfast will keep him distracted until Anthony comes back.

* * *

Kris wakes up from his short nap just in time to hear Rizz putting his key in the door. He listens for the sound of more than one set of footsteps and he’s glad that he doesn’t hear any. Kris is only wearing one of Anthony’s old t-shirts, so he doesn’t have to worry about trying to find a pair of pants. He walks into the living room and he loves the way that Rizz’s face lights up when he sees him. Kris decides to greet him by running into his arms.

“Somebody missed me,” Anthony teases.

“Very much,” Kris agrees.

“I missed you, too,” Rizz lets him know.

“So, how did it go?” Kris asks.

“It was fine,” Anthony responds.

“Did he try anything?” Kris questions.

Rizz shakes his head. “Nope. He didn’t even get completely nude.”

“And you didn’t touch him?” Kris interrogates.

“Not in a sexual way. Kris, I promise that absolutely _nothing_ happened,” Anthony earnestly tells him.

“I’m sorry for the interrogation. I’m just losing my mind,” Kris says.

“I don’t want you to drive yourself crazy like this. Is there anything that I can do to make you feel better?” Rizz wants to know.

“Make love to me,” Kris begs.

Anthony can’t resist the look of desperation in his boyfriend’s eyes. This isn’t exactly how he pictured their first time together, but Rizz thinks giving Kris peace of mind is much more important. He carries Kris into his bedroom and then he gently lays him down on the bed. Anthony stands up so that he can take his clothes off. He doesn’t take his time and do it slowly like he does when he’s at work. This isn’t the right time to tease Kris until he’s practically sobbing with want. That will wait for another time.

Kris gets to see Rizz in various states of undress every day, but this time it’s different. Anthony gets back on the bed and he crawls in between Kris’ legs. Kris pulls him down for a passionate kiss. He’s still wearing Rizz’s t-shirt, so he shivers when Anthony lifts it up to grope him. Kris always loves the feel of Rizz’s huge hands touching his body. Anthony kisses Kris on his neck and then on his collarbone. He sucks on one of Kris’ nipples while pinching the other one.

“Before I took my nap earlier, I used one of my toys. I’m prepped and ready for you,” Kris informs him.

“Damn. I hate that I missed that,” Rizz comments.

Anthony places kisses down Kris’ stomach and he stops right before he gets to his cock. Kris whines because he’s torn between wanting to feel Rizz’s mouth and wanting to get fucked right away. Anthony makes the choice for him when he asks Kris to retrieve a condom and the lube from his nightstand. Kris tosses the lubricant bottle to Rizz so that he can focus on unwrapping the condom with his teeth. He takes it out of the wrapper and then he tells Anthony that he wants to put it on him.

Kris strokes his boyfriend’s dick a few times before sliding the condom on. He adds a few dollops of lube to the condom before he lays back down. Rizz waits until Kris gets comfortable before he spreads his long, lean legs. He lines up his cock with Kris’ hole and then he slowly eases his way inside. Kris has to take a short moment to adjust to Anthony’s girth because he’s not used to being with someone who’s so big.

“Damn, you’re huge,” Kris says in awe.

Rizz grins. “I know!”

Kris has a witty remark on the tip of his tongue, but a sharp groan comes out instead when Anthony makes his first thrust. He doesn’t want to hurt him, so Rizz starts out with a slow rhythm. Kris tightens his legs around Anthony’s lower back and he gasps because that pushes him even deeper inside. He absolutely loves being intimate with Rizz like this. Anthony knows that Kris isn’t a virgin, so he’s amazed that he’s still tight like one. He’s perfectly warm and soft and it’s driving Rizz crazy.

Kris bites his lip and he clutches the sheets when Anthony speeds up a little bit. Rizz tightens the grip that he has on Kris’ hips and the slight pain makes Kris’ dick get even harder. The way that Kris’ face is scrunched up in ecstasy is the most stunning thing that Anthony has ever seen. And the sounds falling from Kris’ lips are music to Rizz’s ears. Kris is used to the guys he’s with only lasting about five minutes, so he’s really enjoying Anthony’s stamina. He almost chokes on his own spit when Rizz brushes against his prostate.

“Fuck, that feels good!” Kris moans.

“You ever cum untouched before?” Anthony asks.

Kris shakes his head. “No.”

“You’ll love it,” Rizz guarantees.

Anthony has to fight the urge to introduce Kris to the joys of orgasm denial. There are so many things that Rizz wants to teach his boyfriend and he can’t wait to get the chance. His focus right now though is making sure that Kris cums harder than he ever has before. Anthony can tell by the way that Kris is getting louder with his grunts how close that he is. He pulls out and then he thrusts in hard, making sure to hit Kris’ special spot directly. Kris curls his toes and he almost rips a hole into Rizz’s nice sheets because he’s gripping them so tightly. He has never felt this kind of satisfaction before. Anthony’s doing things to him that he didn’t even know were possible.

The pleasure is building and Kris can’t believe that it’s happening without anyone touching his cock. He feels like he’s going to explode from the inside and it’s the best sensation ever. Kris’ eyes roll into the back of his head and he screams Anthony’s name as his orgasm washes over him. His whole body feels stimulated and it’s an incredible feeling to Kris.

He unintentionally tightens his internal muscles and that’s all it takes for Rizz to reach climax. Anthony spills inside the condom and then he pulls out after a little while. He removes the rubber, ties a knot at the top of it, and then he tosses it toward his garbage can. There’s a Kleenex box on his nightstand, so he uses a few tissues to quickly clean Kris off. Rizz kisses his boyfriend’s sweaty forehead before he wraps his arms around him securely.

“I love you,” Anthony whispers.

Kris smiles brightly. “I love you, too.”

“Do you feel better now?” Rizz checks.

“Definitely!” Kris responds.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

* * *

Kris doesn’t know what’s going on with Anthony, but he knows that he’s hiding something. He cryptically asked Kris to meet him in the practice room at the club. They hardly ever go in there anymore so Kris is confused. His smile fades when he enters the room and he sees Bryce sitting next to Rizz. Kris doesn’t constantly think about breaking Bryce’s neck every time that he sees him, but he still doesn’t particularly like him. While he has cut down some on his flirting, it hasn’t completely stopped. He greets his boyfriend with a kiss on the mouth and then he says hi to Bryce in a barely audible tone.

“Next Saturday is one of our biggest nights of the year. There’s lots of money to be made and Joe wants to capitalize on that. So, he wants the three of us on stage together,” Anthony announces.

“Cool,” Bryce says.

“Wait a minute. I’ve seen two guys on stage together and it’s practically live porn. I’m not doing that,” Kris objects.

“Then it can just be me and Rizz then,” Bryce suggests.

Kris narrows his eyes. “Over my dead body.”

“It’s all just simulated stuff, Kris. Or it can be anyway. We just have to make it look real,” Anthony explains.

“I’m completely fine with _us_ doing real stuff with each other. But I don’t trust him,” Kris admits.

“Are you afraid that I can blow him better than you can or something? I mean, I totally can—”

“That’s enough!” Rizz shouts.

“Do you want to actually do this?” Kris questions.

“Yeah, but I won’t force you to do it,” Anthony responds.

Kris takes a deep breath. “Let me just set some ground rules. Keep your hands, your mouth, and your ass away from my boyfriend’s dick, ok?”

“Ok,” Bryce agrees.

“Those are his limits with me. What are his limits with you?” Rizz wants to know.

“Huh?” Kris asks dumbly.

“You two have to interact with each other as well,” Anthony points out.

Kris blushes. “Oh. Um . . . the same things, I guess.”

“That’s settled. Now we can move on to other things,” Rizz comments.

They’re going to dance to two songs and Anthony has already picked out the first one. Naturally, he has chosen “3” by Britney Spears. He tells Bryce that he can come up with the second song. Rizz explains that he can take a few days to think about it if he needs to. In the meantime, they need to rehearse so that they’ll look sexy and synchronized on stage. Anthony moves their chairs out of the way so that they have more room and then he turns his music on.

“I’m going to approach this like I do any threesome—”

Kris interrupts him. “You’ve had threesomes?”                      

“I’ll tell you all about them later,” Rizz replies with a wink.

* * *

“This isn’t going to work if you continue to look like you’re repulsed by Bryce,” Anthony tells Kris.

“I just feel weird with him touching me,” Kris complains.

“Then touch me instead,” Bryce proposes.

He grabs Kris’ hand and he places it onto the middle of his chest. Anthony watches silently as Kris hesitantly runs his fingers along Bryce’s abs. As much as Kris hates to admit it, Bryce really does have a great body. He stops once he reaches the waistband of Bryce’s shorts. Kris can see that he’s hard and he doesn’t want to make things any more awkward or uncomfortable than they already are. Rizz walks over to his boyfriend and Bryce so that he can reposition them. He pushes their bodies together until their foreheads are touching.

“You two are a fucking wet dream come to life,” Anthony compliments.

Rizz tells Kris to run his fingers through Bryce’s hair. He positions Bryce’s hands onto Kris’ hips. Anthony knows that it would drive the audience wild seeing them kiss like this, but he’s pretty sure that Kris would object to that. He doesn’t bring it up, he just tells them that they can separate. Rizz knows that Kris isn’t going to like what they practice next. Anthony pulls up a chair because he’s going to give Bryce a lap dance. Before he can even get started, Kris grabs him by the arm and drags him into a secluded corner in the room.

“He’s about three minutes away from cumming in his shorts. I don’t like this,” Kris grumbles.

“You want to call the whole thing off?” Rizz asks.

Kris nods. “Yeah. I thought that I could handle this, but I can’t. I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. I’ll just tell Joe that he has to come up with something else,” Anthony agrees.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

* * *

When Rizz tells Joe about the change in plans, it doesn’t go well. He gets a lecture about how he shouldn’t shit where he eats, especially when it costs Joe money. If Anthony wasn’t a respected veteran and still a major draw, he’s pretty sure that he would get fired. He comes up with the idea that he and Kris can still perform together and that Joe can easily find someone else to pair Bryce with. Joe starts yelling about how no one wants to see two guys in a committed relationship together and then he kicks Rizz out of his office. Anthony sighs and runs his fingers through his hair as he walks back to the dressing room. Bryce makes his way over to Rizz when he notices his somber expression.

“Your meeting with Joe didn’t go well?” Bryce guesses.

“Not at all. I’m lucky that I still have a job,” Anthony reveals.

“Maybe Kris is the one that shouldn’t have his,” Bryce concludes.

“That’s not fair,” Rizz contends.

“I’m just saying that this isn’t the best environment for someone who’s as . . . possessive as he is. Instead of being confident in his shit, he sees everyone else as competition,” Bryce points out.

“Yeah, well you don’t help with that,” Anthony mentions.

Bryce laughs. “If I truly wanted you then I would have you, Rizz.”

“You’re a cocky little shit,” Anthony tells him.

“Yeah, I know,” Bryce agrees.

Rizz exhales. “I don’t know what to do. I feel bad for letting Joe down.”

“Let me talk to Kris and see if I can change his mind,” Bryce volunteers.

“I highly doubt that’s a good idea, but go for it,” Anthony encourages him.

* * *

**Saturday Night**

* * *

Rizz still has absolutely _no_ idea what Bryce said to Kris, but he miraculously got him to change his mind. They spent the rest of the week practicing and now it’s time for them to get on stage. He gives Kris a sweet kiss for luck and he gives Bryce a platonic ass slap. “3” by Britney Spears starts blasting from the speakers and the adrenaline starts coursing through Anthony’s veins. He loves performing in general, but it’s even more fun now that he literally has Kris and Bryce by his side.

As promised, there’s a huge crowd gathered together to watch them. They even have additional security to make sure that they’re extra safe. Rizz periodically checks in on Kris to make sure that he’s not regretting his decision. While he’s not as much of an exhibitionist as Anthony and Bryce are, Kris does get a rush from cheers in the crowd. The fact that all of the attention isn’t on him also makes Kris feel more relaxed.

Kris and Bryce are working as a team to get Rizz naked. Bryce rips Anthony’s mesh shirt off while Kris takes his leather shorts off in a painfully slow manner. The audience cheers and it starts raining money on the stage. Rizz has the best view in the house because he gets to metaphorically sit back and watch his boyfriend and Bryce strip each other. There really isn’t _much_ for Kris to take off [Bryce](http://www.discountstripper.com/mens-fireman-sexy-fantasy-role-play-set.aspx) though. He pulls down Bryce’s suspenders and then he kneels in front of him. Kris uses his teeth to pull Bryce’s shorts down. Bryce is already forming an erection and that makes the guys reach into their pockets for bigger bills.

Bryce makes Kris twirl around a few times to really show off his pretty [outfit](https://xdress.com/collections/lace/products/z774). He’s wearing a beautiful lavender lace camisole with a matching thong. The color brings out his eyes and the cut and style of the fabric perfectly accentuate Kris’ long, lean body. Bryce steps behind Kris and he snakes his hand underneath his top. He caresses the top half of Kris’ body before slipping his camisole off. His thong isn’t doing a great job of containing his hard-on and it’s a pleasant sight for everyone. Bryce’s hand glosses over Kris’ cock before he removes the cute little panties. He pretends to sniff them before he throws them to someone in the crowd.

“Hey, I wanted to keep those,” Kris whispers into Bryce’s ear.

Bryce just laughs and he quickly tells him that he can buy as many pairs as he wants after the show. The song switches to “Gorilla” by Bruno Mars and the mood in the entire club changes. Anthony knows that this is the part of their performance when they’re going to make the majority of their money. There’s already a chair on stage, so Rizz just has to sit down in it. Kris takes his time crawling toward Anthony, giving everyone an unobstructed view of his bare ass. Bryce mimics Kris’ movements and suddenly Anthony has both of them in between his legs. They lean forward and they plant kisses down Rizz’s chest. Kris and Bryce each take a nipple and suck it into their mouths. The crowd absolutely loves it and so does Anthony.

They continue making their way down Rizz’s body, licking and sucking on every bit of exposed skin. They spread Anthony’s legs wider to make sure that everyone gets a good look at his big dick, which is getting harder by the minute. Bryce nips at Rizz’s inner thigh while Kris gives everyone what they really want. He pins Anthony’s cock against his stomach and he runs his tongue from base to tip. It’s so loud in the club that Kris, Rizz, and Bryce swear that they can feel the stage vibrating from the energy. He kisses the head of Anthony’s dick after a few more teasing licks.

“I almost want to cum all over your face and give them a real show,” Rizz says to Kris as he and Bryce switch spots.

Bryce is now sitting in the chair, but his back is facing the audience. He leans over the chair a little bit so that everyone can see him from a better angle. Kris draws his hand back and then he lands it on Bryce’s ass. The sound of the smack echoes and Bryce’s whimper can also be heard over the music. Anthony lands a blow and he uses more force than usual so that he can coax some genuine moans out of Bryce. They continue alternating slaps until Bryce’s ass is a beautiful shade of red and he’s damn near weeping.

The buckets on the stage are completely overflowing with money and they’re not quite done yet. Rizz picks up Kris and he walks with him until they’re near the end of the stage. He lays him down and then he gets on top of him. Anthony bends Kris’ legs back for the viewing pleasure of the crowd. He has to remind himself that he’s only _pretending_ like he’s going to fuck Kris. Rizz strokes his cock a few times and then he inches closer to Kris’ hole. Instead of sliding home like he so desperately wants to, Anthony just rubs his dick against it. It has the desired effect; the audience completely eats it up and starts throwing serious cash on stage.

Rizz doesn’t want to move, but their performance isn’t finished yet. It’s Bryce’s turn to take his place in between Kris’ legs. They’re close enough to hear the things that some of the people are screaming. Not surprisingly, most of the guys want to see Kris get fucked. Bryce is somewhat of a power bottom, but being with Kris like this has definitely piqued his interest. He’s supposed to jerk off over Kris’ body and act like he’s going to cum on him, but Bryce has other ideas.

Instead, he bends down to kiss Kris. It’s a slow, yet really heated kiss that’s not just for show. Anthony barely has time to comprehend what’s happening before Bryce grabs him and kisses him hard, too. Bryce is the first one to grab his outfit and leave the stage. Kris and Rizz are a bit disoriented, so it takes them a longer time to exit. Bryce’s locker is on the opposite end of the dressing room, so they don’t pass him when they walk in.

“Did you like seeing him kiss me like that?” Kris wants to know.

“Yes,” Anthony admits.

“And did you like kissing him?” Kris asks.

“I want to say no, but . . . ” Rizz trails off.

“I kept thinking that he wanted to take you away from me. But he clearly wants us both,” Kris realizes.

“Yeah, clearly,” Anthony agrees.

“I can’t believe that I’m saying this, but I’m kind of into the idea,” Kris confesses.

Rizz blinks. “ _What_? You literally couldn’t stand for him to touch you a week ago!”

“Just shut up and count your blessings because I’m giving you permission to be with another guy,” Kris retorts.

“You get dressed and I’ll go talk to Bryce,” Anthony says.

* * *

Rizz grabs Kris and Bryce by their belt loops and he leads them to his bedroom. He mumbles about how they teased him the whole ride home by making out and groping each other over their clothes in the backseat. Kris just smiles innocently as he starts taking off his clothes. Bryce gets undressed in record time and then he gets on Anthony’s comfortable bed. Kris joins him next and Rizz curses at the sight of the two ridiculously gorgeous, nude men in his bed. He kicks his socks off and then he gets in the middle of Kris and Bryce. They’re all completely hard and ready to go, so there’s no need for Anthony to beat around the bush.

“Which one of you wants to get fucked first?” Rizz bluntly asks.

“Why don’t you fuck me while I blow Kris?” Bryce suggests.

“I like the sound of that. You in, Kris?” Anthony checks.

“Yes,” Kris agrees.

“Prep him for me?” Rizz requests.

Kris nods in agreement while Anthony grabs a condom and the lube. Bryce scoots down so that he’s in the middle of the bed, giving everyone more room to move. Rizz hands Kris the bottle and then he gets in a comfortable position to watch the action. Bryce already has his legs splayed wide as he waits for Kris. He coats two of his fingers with lube because he just _knows_ that Bryce can take it. Kris has never touched anyone like this other than himself, so he feels a little like a fish out of water. He decides to just do what he likes.

He slides his fingers inside and he’s caught off guard by the instant warmth. Bryce lets out a pleased sound when Kris finally starts moving his fingers. Anthony can’t help but to think about how beautiful of a picture that his boyfriend and Bryce make together. Kris figures that he needs to add at least one more finger to make sure that Bryce is properly prepared for Rizz’s cock. Rizz softly tells Kris how good of a job that he’s doing. Kris soaks up the praise like a sponge. Anthony quickly rolls the condom on after he hears Bryce pleading to be fucked.

“You’re so pretty when you beg,” Rizz observes.

“I’m even prettier when I cum,” Bryce counters.

Anthony flips Bryce over onto his stomach. He assumes that it will be a more comfortable position for Bryce because his ass is probably still kind of raw from earlier. Rizz notices that there’s still some redness so he gently places a kiss onto each of his cheeks. He promises that he’ll rub some aloe vera on his skin when they’re done. Anthony wants to wait until Kris gets situated before he starts fucking Bryce. Kris has his back against the headboard, so he places a few pillows behind his head and neck for comfort. He gives Rizz a thumb’s up when he’s ready.

“You can go as hard as you want to, Anthony. And Kris, you can fuck my face if you want to,” Bryce lets them know.

They don’t verbally respond, but Kris and Rizz share an astonished look at Bryce’s words. Anthony tries to be careful when he spreads Bryce open and enters him. He holds onto Bryce’s hips as he starts thrusting at a moderate pace. Kris is so mesmerized as he watches the way that his boyfriend’s dick is sliding in and out Bryce’s ass that he’s startled when he feels the wet heat of his mouth. Bryce doesn’t waste any time swallowing _all_ of Kris’ cock at one time. He’s definitely showing off as he deep throats Kris.

“How’s his mouth?” Rizz wants to know.

“It’s really, really good,” Kris answers breathlessly.

“It’s pretty damn good from my end, too,” Anthony remarks.

He’s not quite ready to orgasm yet, so Kris has to tug on Bryce’s hair to get him to let up a little bit. Rizz digs his nails into Bryce’s hips as he starts fucking him with more intensity. Kris has trouble giving and receiving pleasure at the same time, so he’s thoroughly impressed that Bryce can do it so effortlessly. Bryce moans after a particularly hard thrust and Kris can feel the vibrations from it. Anthony has never loved Kris more than he does right now. While the sex is amazing, Rizz is mostly enjoying himself because his selfless boyfriend has given Bryce to him as a gift.

Kris looks at Anthony’s body language and he can tell that he’s going to climax soon. He’s trying to hold off for as long as he can so that they can cum at the same time. Of course, that’s easier said than done though. Bryce is blowing Kris as if he’ll never suck another dick again. Kris is pretty sure that Bryce has sucked his brain out through his cock because he can only mutter gibberish right now. Watching Kris fall apart so beautifully like this is Anthony’s favorite thing. He doesn’t even have time to properly warn Bryce before he’s spilling down his throat. Kris pulls out at the last minute to finish on Bryce’s pretty face.

Kris pats Bryce on the head lazily. “Thank you.”

Rizz can never last much longer after he sees Kris cum. Since he’s not a selfish lover, Anthony wraps one of his hands around Bryce’s dick. He wants to make sure that he gets off, especially since he already gave his boyfriend an orgasm for the ages. The hot sounds falling from Bryce’s lips can now be heard freely since his mouth is no longer full. Rizz finds Bryce’s prostate and he pounds away at it.

Bryce still has his head in Kris’ lap, so Kris massages his scalp while urging him on. It only takes a few more strokes from Anthony to push Bryce over the edge. He accidentally bites Kris’ inner thigh as he cums. Kris and Bryce both look utterly spent. Rizz only lasts a minute longer. He gets up to walk to the bathroom after he catches his breath. Anthony comes back with a warm cloth and a bottle of aloe vera. He gently wipes Bryce’s ass down before he applies the soothing gel. After washing his hands, Rizz comes back to the bed and he lays down in between Kris and Bryce.

“Thanks,” Bryce says.

“No problem,” Rizz responds.

“So, is this the part where I leave?” Bryce wonders.

“Not if you don’t want to,” Kris answers as he yawns.

“We’ll be knocked out in like ten minutes, so it doesn’t really matter to us,” Anthony adds.

* * *

When they wake up late the next morning, they notice that Bryce isn’t in bed with them and that his clothes are gone. Rizz walks into the kitchen to make some coffee and he sees that there’s a piece of paper on the counter. It’s a note from Bryce. Anthony takes it with him when he returns to his bedroom with coffee for him and Kris. He gets back into the bed and he cuddles up with Kris as he reads it out loud.

_Didn’t want to disturb you 2, so I took a cab home._

_Last night was fun._

_-Bryce_

“Last night really wa _s_ fun,” Kris agrees.

“Would you be interested in doing it again?” Rizz questions.

“Do you mean with Bryce specifically or in general?” Kris asks for clarification.

“Oh. I meant with Bryce. But now that I know the offer is apparently on the table to also have someone else . . . ”

Kris kisses him chastely. “It’s a yes for Bryce. As far as other people? We’ll just have to see.”

* * *

It has been a few weeks since their threesome with Bryce and things are surprisingly pretty much the same. Bryce still flirts with Anthony sometimes, but he also flirts with Kris more openly. There’s no awkwardness and they all understand the casualness of their hook-ups. Amazingly, Kris is less jealous and more secure in his relationship with Rizz now. He knows how much that Anthony loves him and he’s not worried that he’ll leave him for someone else. Kris and Anthony work at the club most nights, although Rizz is cutting back a little since business is booming at the gym. They’re on their way home after a long night when Joe asks them to meet him in his office. They follow him into the office and there’s an unfamiliar person already in there.

“I would like for you both to meet Javier Baez, he’s our newest dancer!” Joe introduces.

“Hi, I’m Anthony,” Rizz says as he shakes Javier’s hand.

Kris also shakes Javy’s hand. “And I’m Kris.”

“It’s nice to meet you both,” Javier responds kindly.

“He needs someone to show him the ropes. Are you two up for the job?” Joe wants to know.

Anthony winks. “Oh, we’ll take excellent care of him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I hope that you all enjoyed reading this!
> 
> I don't want to make any promises, but I was thinking about creating a series that takes place in this AU!
> 
> So I would write different pairings and the fics wouldn't necessarily be related except for the fact that they take place at the same club.


End file.
